Sonic Kombat
by Tony 6Shot
Summary: Mobius has had it's peace for three years... Far too long. One day, a portal opens up and Sonic and his friends must face an all-new, difficult challenge. A battle for Mobius with extremely high stakes... PLEASE R&R! FIRST FANFIC!
1. Don't Count Your Chickens

**Hi, everybody. This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate support to go on. This is a Sonic and Mortal Kombat crossover, if you couldn't already guess. Soooooooooo, "let Mortal Kombat begin!"**

**Chapter 1**

**Don't count your chickens…**

Sonic's life couldn't get any better.

Everybody was celebrating the third anniversary. Of not being threatened by anything. The party was held at Emerald Beach, where Sonic laid on a sun-bathing chair. Tails and Cream had that Oh-so-cute-couple trait between the two, though they were shy of each other. Silver and Blaze's 2nd anniversary together was just next week away. Chaotix was still a money-greedy group of nitwits. Shadow and Rouge recently got together, with Knuckles feeling great envy towards Shadow. Big and Froggy were, well, Big and Froggy. And then there's Amy.

In Sonic's eyes, Amy was perfect. Slightly over-obsessive with him, but perfect.

_Maybe I should tell her….. Mmmmmmm… Nah. I'll wait._

The party was awesome. Citizens of Mobius were chatting with each other, dancing, choking down food, and other forms of mingling. Sonic selected an awesome, and vivid, selection of songs. The girls cooked and prepared many different delicacies, with Amy's complimentary platter of chili dogs just for Sonic. It was the one party everybody was full of pure, none-drunk happiness.

Sonic just laid back, one arm behind his head, the other with a half-eaten chili dog in his hand, staring at the night sky. He started reminiscing different memories. A couple of them were of Chris and his family. Sonic sighed, wishing Chris didn't go so soon. Chris would have loved this party. The rest of his thoughts, though, were of Amy. Sonic also wished he hadn't avoided her all the time.

The wind started to pick up. It wasn't very cold, just a little cool. He saw Amy coming up to him, half-walking, half-skipping.

"Hey, Sonic." "Hey, Ames." "Um, I was just wondering if, uh, you would, uh, gulp d-dance with me-e?" Sonic smiled. "Sure, Ames. I would love to." Amy nearly fainted, but controlled herself and smiled back. Sonic shoved the rest of his chili dog down his throat and got up to take Amy's hand. Amy started blushing and shook a little. Just merely the thought of dancing with her beloved made her nervous. The two walked to the "dance floor" hand in hand. Sonic was just as nervous as Amy was, but did his best to conceal it. Knuckles noticed this and quickly put on a 'slow' song. As sonic and Amy were positioning themselves, the couple realized the red echidna had put on **"No Ordinary Love" **by Sade. Others started chuckling.

"Aaarrgh! Knuckles!" Sonic semi-shouted. Amy started blushing a deeper shade of red. Sonic rolled his eyes in irritation and turned back to Amy. He took a deep breath, trying to take in this annoying gesture, and started that "left foot, right foot" dance (a/n: I don't what to call it, so I tried to describe it). After a little bit some other Mobians paired up and did the same dance. Amy and Sonic kept quiet and stared at each other. Amy kept an uncomfortable grip on Sonic's neck, whereas Sonic kept a soft grip on Amy's waist. The song ended after six minutes, the blue 18-year-old and the pink 15-year-old thanked each other for the dance, and Sonic went back to the chair he was originally laying on.

Sonic was eabout to doze off, when the wind grew heavy.

"What the?!" The wind kept getting heavier and heavier Mobians were screaming and fleeing, whereas Sonic and his friends stayed where they were.

Suddenly, Amy was literally swept off her feet. Sonic was fast to grab her hands.

"Hold on, Amy!!" The pink hedgehog started crying for her life. "Sonic! I don't want to die!!" Sonic tried to pull Amy to him, but then he felt himself being moved by the wind. Sonic grunted and anchored his feet into the sand.

Sonic noticed the wind was creating a dark hole down the beach. _Or… Is it… Vise-versa?_

The wind suddenly died and both hedgehogs fell face-first into the sand. Sonic looked up to see figures emerging from the hole (a.k.a. portal). All wore similar armor, were arranged in organized groups, and were marching. Once the last of the foreign army emerged from the portal, they stopped.

Then laughing was heard.

Maniacal laughing, similar to that of Robotnik, only deeper.

One last figure emerged. A large figure, wearing armor similar to that of the army.

"HEROES OF MOBIUS!! I HAVE COME TO CONQUER YOUR REALM"

"YOU CAN TRY TO STOP ME!!"

"YOU CAN TRY TO KILL ME!!"

"BUT, YOU WILL FAIL MISERABLY!!"

"FOR I………. AM………………SHAO KAHN!!"

**End of this chapter y'alls.**


	2. A Taste of Armageddon

**Aaaaaaaaallllllll righty, then. The next chapter. A quick note to all Mortal Kombat fans: Someone **_**will **_**die, and the kombatants **_**will**_** come. Again, I'd appreciate support. All right, here we go.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Taste of Armageddon**

Sonic couldn't believe it. His whole planet had lost its peace. For once, Sonic thought, the chances of a _prank _of this sort of thing would be pretty slim. Because of the absence of total planetary danger, Mobius and its heroes were proven more and more defenseless. Except Sonic. A quiet, nagging doubt had told him this would happen. During the peace, Sonic had trained with Tails' virtual simulations. Tails would ask why each time, but Sonic never answered. Now, Sonic realizes that training paid off.

Kahn and his minions marched down the beach toward the (almost) defenseless heroes. Cream grabbed Tails' elbow, Rouge slowly stepped behind Shadow, Big held onto Froggy, Chaotix team huddled, Blaze and Silver held each other, Amy held Sonic's waist, while Knuckles looked for a group to join. Sonic slowly gulped. If he was the only one prepared for this, what of the others?

The Emperor stopped his army. Kahn looked behind him and beckoned to the soldier in the front row. The soldier quickly obeyed and stood by his leader. "I would like to introduce my most trusted soldier, a Kahn champion. He has served me in a great many of battles." Kahn turned to the champion, reducing the soldier to trembles. The soldier tried to say, 'Yes, my lord?', but the words caught in his throat. Kahn rested his hands on the nervous soldier's shoulders and addressed him. "Now, is a time for a great ceremony, where a good soldier of mine is to be… retired." The soldier looked up at his emperor in pure horror, knowing what lies ahead.

The heroes tightened their grips on the ones they were holding, whereas Sonic grabbed Amy. Sonic seemed to be the only one curious. Kahn suddenly lifted his hands and brought them down the soldier's helmet hard. The poor soldier was caught by Kahn, and was lifted on his feet. Kahn then turned the minion so his back was to the Emperor. Shao Kahn's voice was heard, but it didn't come directly from him; _Finish him!_ (A/n: everytime finish him fatality, etc. comes up, I'll put in Italics so Kahn doesn't actually have to say it.)_._ Everyone's grip grew tighter in fear. Kahn suddenly thrust his hands into the dazed soldier's upper torso. Everyone screamed. Kahn gripped the spine and ripped the head off, with the spine still attached. Sonic and Amy stopped screaming as the body fell toward the two hedgehogs, spraying blood all over them. Their eyes, fixed to the body, shrank to the size of pinholes and were frozen in paralysis. _Fatality._ The merciless emperor laughed and tossed the head to the ground, blood spraying the hedgehogs.

Kahn called, "Now you know my power. But, I can't just end my demonstration by dirtying _my_ hands. I must continue my show with an encore. ONAGA!! BARAKA!!"

At Kahn's command, two figures emerged from the portal, a large one, and a regular sized one. The large one had wings, some elaborate armor, and resembled a dragon. _Onaga._ The other had spikes protruding from his arms, a big set of long, sharp teeth, black, lightning-like markings on his eyes, pointy ears, a red-and-white tank top, and black pants.(A/n: For those can't picture him, think of MK2 Baraka.) _Baraka._

"Kill them!!"

Baraka lunged for Big, making the purple cat recoil. Baraka threw his fists at the defenseless cat, beating him down quickly. Big looked pretty bad in just a few seconds. Tails grabbed onto Cream so she couldn't try to help Big, fearing for her life. Baraka jumped back a bit, brought out large blades from his arms, then quickly lifted one arm and leg up, and thrust his other arm towards Big. As he did, a giant blue _spark _flew from the blade and nailed the giant cat squarely in the chest. _Finish him! _Baraka came up to Big, blades still out, and stopped a step in front of the cat. The tarkatan suddenly kneeled and waved his blades in a _chop-chop _fashion, cutting Big into (literally) pieces. _Fatality._ As Big fell apart, Cream cried uncontrollably for her best friend. Tails' eyes started to well up. Baraka noticed Froggy, thrust his blade into it, and then ate it like shish-ka-bob.

Meanwhile, Onaga was fighting Vector, who, by the way, defended himself, but to no use. Onaga quickly threw a fireball at the bloody crocodile. Vector was thrown a couple feet back from the impact, spit flying. _Finish him!_ Onaga picked up the tired reptile, grabbed both shoulders, and began to pull. "Hey, what the…" Before he could finish, his body was ripped in half, blood spraying everywhere. _Fatality. _

Sonic knew there was no chance of beating these guys, especially if there were more. "GUYS!! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!! C'MON!!"

His friends and he ran like hell to get off the beach. The hedgehog figured if they were to survive this, everyone needed to learn how to fight again. Everyone knew that more was at stake this time, and the outcome wasn't going to be good…

**HaHA! Outstanding!! Another chapter done and good. Till next time folks!**


	3. The Debate

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating recently. I've gotten lazier, suddenly. Oh well. Chappie 3, coming up.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Debate**

"Quick! To the lab!"

The gang headed for Tail's lab as Kahn's minions started marching towards the town. As soon as everyone flew through the doors and through the elevator doors, Tails immediately slammed the buttons to get everyone to the panic room. Amazing, this kitsune's dexterity. When the doors shut and the elevator moved down, everyone was panting hard. When the elevator stopped, everyone walked out and gathered around the "meeting table," primarily used for discussing plans of attack on Robotnik. The black hedgehog stayed in the elevator.

"I'll be upstairs, keeping an eye on things, should anyone try to break in," Shadow stated while calmly pressing the buttons. The door closed and everyone relaxed somewhat. Espio was attempting to calm down the crying Charmy, Tails and Cream held each other and silently prayed for Big, Sonic and Amy were quickly wiping of blood, and everyone else looked around nervously. When Sonic was somewhat clean, he sighed and started to discuss matters.

"Guys, what the hell just happened? Big, Froggy, and Vector just got mauled to death without mercy. I mean, I'M the only one ready for this. Had they trained like I did, they…"

"SHUT UP, SONIC!! NO ONE KNEW IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN!! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND WE DIDN'T EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN?! DON'T YOU CARE?!" Tails screamed suddenly. All eyes on him, Tails angrily huffed with tears burning his cheeks.

"Don't you?"

Sonic started heating up. "LISTEN, YOU STUPID KID!! I ACTUALLY HAVE THAT LITTLE VOICE IN MY HEAD, UNLIKE THE REST OF YOU STUPID PIECES OF CRAP!! I HAVE ONE AND I LISTEN TO IT!! I COULD PROBABLY BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ALL THOSE GUYS WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!! IF ANY OF YOU TRIED TO KILL THEM, THEN I'D BE ATTENDING A LOTTA FUNERALS!!"

Sonic was about to continue when out of the blue, Amy slapped his cheek hard. Sonic turned to Amy, fire in his eyes. This reduced Amy form an angry expression to an 'oh-crap' expression. Sonic balled his right fist and hit Amy in the face with a right hook. Amy was thrown to the table from the blow. Everyone gasped in horror at what the so-called "Hero of Mobius" had done to her. Sonic face didn't soften the slightest, with his arm still in the air. Amy lifted her torso form the table and was gripping the spot where Sonic had punched her, nose bleeding. She turned to Sonic, tears of hurt streaming down her cheeks. Sonic lowered his arm and walked to the elevator. When the door opened, Sonic turned to face both his friends and the buttons. Sonic could see mixed expressions of shock and anger. As the blue hedgehog pressed the buttons, he lifted his middle finger and quietly said, "Screw you all." The doors closed and Sonic was lifted to the main floor. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed. He didn't regret what he did. Not one bit.

After the elevator stopped, Shadow stepped out. He approached the window and looked out the window so calmly; you'd think he never noticed. Fortunately, but strangely, Kahn's army had passed the lab and were already destroying the town, killing all who were in the way or interfered. As Shadow scanned the destruction, he noticed foreigners who weren't dressed like the emperor's minions. _Looks like Kahn has more special fighters. Hm. _

The hedgehog averted his attention to the inside of lab's first floor. Random trinkets and pictures were strewn about. Unorganized, that brilliant, two-tailed kitsune, he managed to navigate to the different rooms. Shadow noticed pictures Tails took of everybody. To Shadow, all of this would change soon. Suddenly Shadow heard commotion from below. He listened closer. The genetic hedgehog heard screaming. More screaming. He could sense hatred in… Sonic's voice? He thought he could hear the sound of slapping, then punching, gasping and crying. He heard the elevator open, then close, and apparently, someone was coming up. The elevator doors opened and Sonic stepped outside the elevator.

"The look on your face says it all, faker."

Sonic walked beside the black hedgehog and crossed his arms.

"I think it's over between us, Shadow. I, uh, you know…"

Shadow cut him off. "I heard. I, for one, support you. No matter what happens, some, maybe all, of us will die, like Vector and Big." Shadow turned to Sonic. "You think you were the only one who practiced? Ha! I did, too, just not here. I went to the crater at the Holy Summit. Sonic, look outside. You'll think the same thing I am." Sonic turned to the window. His eyes widened at the vicious sight. "Crap. We're screwed, Shadow….. Unless, you and I take them on. What say?" Shadow smiled. "Let's go."

The hedgehogs headed outside, ready to defend what they could.

**Sweet. Finished. Remember, SUPPORT. I hope you guys don't mind Amy being punched by Sonic. If you do, let me know. P.S. Ebony, tell me why you alerted me and my story, and explain that.**


	4. I Saw It In His Eyes

**Please don't kill me for not updating in about 3 months. My reasons are: 1) I'm not mad, but I got a question regarding Sonic's abuse last chapter. I got writer's block, but thanks to that alone, my delay payed off. I got my hands on M.K VS. D.C.U. and it gave me an idea, to be explained this and the next chapter. 2) School. That's all. 3) I got caught stealing [pie] from the insane asylium. Ironically, I ended up there when they found me spreading the filling from the [pie] I stole all over the Lego factory……OK, I don't' have a thrid reason. Anyway, this chapter will be the actual "meeting" that was mentioned last chapter. Of course, I **_**will **_**get back to the big fight. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 4**

**I Saw It In His Eyes…**

The Mobians inside Tails' panic room were still in utter shock. Sonic had done the two things he would never do. He had punched Amy in the face, throwing her to the meeting table and giving her an almost broken nose, and he blew up at everybody verbally. Tails got the worst of that.

Amy was busy wiping her nose with a paper towel when Tails shakily brought up the original purpose of the small meeting.

"U-um… *Ahem*…Uh, getting back to the subject on hand, we gotta do something about Shao Kahn and his men. If they continue to stay on our planet, they will have destroyed us and taken over our planet. As of now, my only plan is to try and fight back. We can't physically fight them, though. Seeing what they're capable of, we're left with weapons."

Silver just looked at Tails with serious disdain. "Tails, if Kahn, Baraka, and Onaga have both extreme physical and magical power, weapons won't do us much good. Head-ripping, slicing into pieces, tearing in half… Guys, if there are more of these soldiers, maybe even technologically advanced soldiers, they still have the upper hand. My idea would be to train in combat. Physical combat."

Everyone stared at Silver. Knuckles was the first to speak up. "Wait, fight them with our fists? Are you fucking crazy?! That kind of training could take months!! At the rate they're going, the entire damn planet will be destroyed!!! I don't forget how to fight, but I'm rusty. Regardless, you all need a lot more training!!!"

Amy was crying silently. Hot tears that streamed down her face melded with the blood that flowed from her nose. As the others continued their heated discussion, the only thing that was going through her mind were memories of Sonic. She thought he loved her. All those fun times they had with each other. The third anniversary that they had earlier that night. She knew Sonic wouldn't hurt her in two ways. The anger, the pain, the yellow eyes….. Wait. Yellow eyes? When he slugged her, she saw his eyes were yellow, not just his pupils, but the entire eye. She couldn't tell very well, because his newly grown out front spikes darkened his face. Although, they glowed, so it almost lit up his face.

Cream was sitting down next to Amy, covering her ears at the sound of the three guys arguing back and forth about what to do and over the fact of their chances of survival. Blaze was resting her head on her arms. Rouge looked really nervous because both Shadow and Sonic were supposedly upstairs watching the horror unfold. Charmy and Espio were silently discussing what to do now that Vector was lying in half, charred and rotting, on a blood-drenched beach. Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were at the point at screaming at each other.

Knuckles was busy refraining from smashing the table when he suddenly felt a very painful throbbing in his head. "Owwww… Urrrg."

Tails was about to retaliate to something Silver said when he looked over after hearing Knuckles utter something. "Knuckles? Are you alright? You sound like you have a headache."

Silver and Tails' faces softened a bit as Knuckles grimaced and grunted in agony. Knuckles suddenly slapped his hands to head and screamed in anguish.

Amy's head shot up. "Knuckles, are you alright?!?"

The red echidna leaned his head down into his hands.

"Knux? You okay?" Amy got up and walked over cautiously.

Knuckles looked up. His eyes were literally glowing yellow. _Yellow…? _Knuckles gritted his teeth. "You think you can help me?!?! I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS!!!!"

Amy backed away in total fear. Tails and Silver did the same.

Knuckles continued his rant. "YOU ALL WILL BE DESTROYED BY KAHN AND HIS MEN!!!! I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE LEFT BECAUSE I AM SUPERIOR!!!!!" The crazed Master Emerald guardian turned his full wrath upon Amy. "I SEE WHY SONIC HATED YOU!!!!! YOU WERE WEAK, PATHETIC, AND A **LOUSY PERSON**!!!!!! I WILL REMOVE THE BURDEN OF KILLING YOU FOR BOTH SONIC _AND_ SHAO KAHN!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE, WEAKLING!!!!"

Before Knuckles could even raise his fist, Blaze got up and quickly threw a fireball at Knuckles. The echidna was thrown across the room and hit his head on the wall. He was knocked unconscious. Everyone in the room stared at Blaze.

Tails spoke up. "Blaze, you didn't have to hurt him! I mean- wait, did you…? Did you throw a… A fireball?"

Silver looked around and he got an even better idea. "Guys, we can use magic and our gadgets to fight back along with some fist fighting. We may have chance at beating Kahn and his forces. Of course, that sudden rage that Sonic and Knuckles went through could happen to any of us at any given time, but that may help if we're careful. Guys, I think we finally have a reasonable plan of action."

Everyone started nodded their heads in agreement.

Espio stood up and said, "What if they try to kill us? You know like…" Espio stopped. It was a little uncomfortable to mention the gruesomely departed.

"I believe we can help out."

The Mobians turned the person who said that. A hedgehog and a fox had entered the room. The hedgehog was green, had a lot of long, frizzy spikes, green eyes, and… Well, about him. Nitrogen was to be turned into a robot by Dr. Robotnik, but his best friend and ally, Glycerin, the other guy, came to the rescue and got Nitrogen out of the Roboticizer as it just finished his jaw. He was like Metal Sonic, only his shoulders were like cauldrons. The mechanical part was brown and dark brown. The non-jaw part of his head was still flesh. Inside his brain, Robotnik had implanted a microchip before the Roboticizing process began, enabling Nitrogen to operate his mechanical parts.

Glycerin was a red fox, had a dark red, bunched, messy Mohawk, had two, thick, low hanging bangs, had a furry chest, and preferred to be a bad-ass gun-fighter. He had a utility belt, held a holster for his SAA (cowboy pistol), miniature bags for ammo and grenades, and helped him look cool. He was well known for having fire colored eyes and having a yellow-tipped, orange tail. He and Nitrogen had been allies/best friends since they were teens. As 25-year-olds, they have been through a lotta hell.

Amy stared at Nitrogen. He and Amy were once in love with each other, but Amy had felt that emotion rekindle itself…

Nitrogen spoke first, "Guys, we have ran into a couple kombatants ourselves, two were trying to kill us, both ninjas, but the other was a kombatant who fought for the side of good. He has allies, and they may be able to help you."

**Who are these friendly kombatants? What happened to Sonic and Shadow? What is this "rage" Sonic and Knuckles experienced and how did it happen (those that have played MK vs. DCU, don't give it away)? Will Amy fall in love with Nitrogen and give up Sonic, and will Nitrogen return it? Will anybody be attracted to me?!? All will be told. Thanks to those who reviewed my story and the guy that favorited this. Be patient, because I might get delayed again.**


	5. Striking Back? Not Exactly

**Hey, everybody. I really appreciate all your support, I really do. So, I'm more on track this time because I feel really good. If you want, a sequel, you know, just let me know. I've planned ahead a bit, so I think I should make a sequel. Anyway, I bet I got some of you wondering a number of questions about Sonic, Shadow, Nitrogen, Glycerin, and their allies. So, here we go.**

**Chapter 5**

**Striking Back? Not exactly…**

Sonic and Shadow walked outside.

"Oh, God. How the hell…? Ah, we gotta do something about this."

Shadow just looked at the blue hedgehog and said, "Sonic, this is the only reason I'm out here: WE'RE GOING TO STOP THEM."

"Oh, yeah. Hm. Well, I guess let's go kick some ass."

Sonic and Shadow slowly walked towards the skull-helmeted warriors, taking advantage of the buildings that provided cover. When they got close to a squadron, the rival hedgehogs stopped behind a barley intact wall, supposedly apart of Tails' house.

"Alright, Shad, our plan of attack: we sneak up behind that guy over there and silently choke him. Then we take them out one by one. It may take while, but-Shadow?"

As if on cue, a soldier had crashed through the wall, helmet smashed in.

"Well, that works."

The blue blur jumped over the wall and the first guy he saw, he sprinted for. As soon he got within a foot of the guy, he spin dashed into him. The soldier went flying over Sonic at contact. But before he could even he could even begin his decline, Sonic got to his feet and immediately spin dashed into the air and got above the soldier. As soon as he was at where he wanted, he went at a perfect 180 degree angle, going downward, smashing the soldier's spinal column into the ground, making a nice big crater. Shadow, meanwhile, was working on three men. One was equipped with a giant executioner's axe. The irony, though, was executioner was beheaded by his own axe, due to Shadow using Chaos powers. The others looked like they were going to be harder to kill. Shadow was prepared for that. "Chaos… CONTROL!!!" Everything and one stopped, except Sonic. Shadow reached within himself and spin dashed all over the soldiers as they were stuck in a running pose. He finished in a few seconds, sliding to his feet. He snapped his fingers and time continued. The soldiers, still running, fell apart into big, bloody chunks. Sonic started playing fair by using his fists. Well, almost fair. He dashed forward and used a mixture of fists, palms, backhands, elbows, knees, and kicking. In 5 seconds. Then the hedgehog slid back a bit and kneeled. _Finish_ _him!!_ Sonic gathered his strength in his right leg and spun himself into the air using his leg. When his heel collided with the soldier's head, it flew off. He turned as the body fell backwards. Shadow was brushing blood off his shoulders.

"Well, faker, it'll be a while before reinforcements come. So, why did you harm Amy and yell at Tails? Knowing you, you wouldn't do that."

Sonic sighed and looked down. "I-I don't know. I felt a bit of rage. After that, I can't remember. But in the elevator, I felt it go away. I can't explain it, but all I know is that Amy, Tails, and the rest won't be able to trust me. *sigh* You, on the other hand, can be on everyone's good side. Plus, you're going out with Rouge. That means something"

Shadow's slightly unhappy expression didn't change. "Sonic, I can risk that. At the moment, you and I are the best fighters, so we stand a good chance against Kahn and his army."

Sonic started nodding, when he noticed something over Shadow's shoulder.

"I don't need to tell you, do I?"

"No."

Shadow snapped his fingers and a ball Chaos energy popped up where the head should be. A geyser of blood flew up.

Shadow looked up past his rival's shoulders.

"Do I?"

"Nup."

Sonic summoned a 'Sonic Cracker' in his right hand. He spun on his heel, with his right arm extended out. When his hand reached a good point, he chucked the explosive at the archer behind him. The bomb clung to the torso. The soldier dropped the crossbow he was holding to the ground and attempted to get it off. Unfortunately, Tails designed the bombs so they would blow up quickly. The Cracker blew a hole out of his torso and caused him to lose his hands. The vital-organ-less soldier fell over forwards.

Sonic smiled and turned to Shadow.

"Wow. This can't get any easier."

Sonic was going to continue when he felt a pang in his brain. He groaned.

"Sonic?"

Sonic bent down, grabbing his head.

"Hey, you alright?"

Sonic's head shot up, hands still on his head, and screamed in pure anguish. He looked at Shadow, eyes glowing yellow.

"DON'T TRY TO COAX ME TO BELIVE YOU'RE ON OUR SIDE!!! I SEE YOUR PLAN!! YOU'RE TRYING TO SABATOGE US!! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!!!"

**Heh heh. This may have some more questions pop up. And yes, rage will be a **_**very **_**big part of this story. Till next time.**


	6. Nitrogen or Sonic?

**Hi, everybody. Me again. I just wanted to say thanks to Domanese and ColurfulStar for being such good supporters/critics. I may have confused some about Nitrogen and Glycerin. They're OCs, ok? I thought I little character creativity would've helped. It might. Anyway, I'm on the ball lately. This chapter will be the last of the switcheroo, so I'll be keeping a sequence after this. So, I will be following Domanese's advice (Thanks, again!), so I may take little longer. FYI, Nitrogen and Glycerin aren't going to be boring at all. Plus, Nitro's got a few tricks up his sleeves. Without further ado, FIGHT!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**Nitrogen or Sonic?**

"Uh, come in, guys. It's, uh, good to see you. Especially now."

Glycerin took a seat next to Rouge. The mechanical 'weapon' stood.

Glycerin looked over at Rouge. "Hey. What you doin' on Saturday?"

Rouge glared at the 'flaming' fox. "I'm taken. Again. So piss off."

"Sheesh. Tooouuuucchhhhyyyy!" Glycerin put up his hands in defense.

Tails stood up. "Guys, right now isn't the time. A bigger matter of concern is this rage Knux and Sonic went through. Like Silver said, we may be to use this to our advantage. But, if uncontrolled for too long, it may practically destroy us."

Nitrogen spoke up. "Tails, your concerns are reasonable, but people with experience can be an asset. I've made an alliance with two kombatants: A ninja named Sub-Zero and a movie actor named Johnny Cage. They don't seem to be against us. As they've told me, we all have a common enemy. I believe we can trust them. Rage, on the other hand, _can _be activated if it builds up in your body. If you get hit, use a special move, like, for example, if Blaze were to throw a fireball, or if you land a first hit in official Kombat, your Rage will build up. It will only last for a given time, so do the best you can. If Rage is to activate outside of battle, no matter the person, anyone could be picked as the victim. You must fight, or the enraged person will ultimately be ripped apart… Speaking of which, my neural sensors are indicating movement from where Knuckles is and outside."

The red echidna groaned. "Oooowwww… Oof. What happened?"

Espio got up and helped Knuckles to his feet. "You entered Rage and Blaze tossed a fireball at you. Rage is where-uuuhhh, what is it again?"

Knuckles shook his head. "I know all about it. I heard voices. I don't know who it was. Sounded familiar, though."

He looked up and met eyes with Nitrogen. "Oh."

Espio helped Knux to his seat and took his own.

A thought struck across Glycerin's mind. "Hey, where's, uh, the blue blur and the ultimate weapon?"

Amy spoke up. "They're outside, doing something… Look, I-I can't talk about it. I have to go…Somewhere else."

The troubled pink hedgehog got up and left the room. She was walking through the hallway, going who-knows-where, when a cold, metal hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She stared into piercing green eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Amy looked away and down a bit. "Sonic…Sonic…"

She couldn't form the words. All she could do was cry silently and rest her head on Nitrogen's mechanical chest.

Nitrogen didn't look down, but closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Amy's head, and lean his head on hers. "Amy, it's ok. You can tell me what happened."

Amy didn't look up or open her eyes, but answered. "Sonic… Punched me in the face."

Nitrogen opened his eyes and lifted Amy off his chest, still holding her shoulders. "Was it Rage?"

"Mm-hm."

"Amy, listen to me. He didn't mean anything. He's lucky he has a strong sense of justice, so he can't die that easily."

"But, Nitrogen, now that I know what Rage is, I'm scared for him, for me… But especially you. If he finds out about us, when he enters Rage mode, he'll go after you. Ni, I l-lo….."

Nitrogen brushed a newly fallen tear. "Hey, no more tears, princess. What is it?"

Amy mustered up all her courage to tell him what she felt. "I…I lo…….. I LOVE YOU!!!"

Nitrogen's eyes softened. _If only I could smile…_ He checked behind him to make sure the door was closed. He knew the emergency floor had very thick walls, so the others probably couldn't hear them. Amy looked up at his eyes. She never recalled how many times he had looked at her with a longing. She reached up with her head, closed her eyes a little and was going to kiss him on the mouth, but then remembered he didn't have one, so, instead she paused and kissed above his cheek.

They hugged quickly and entered the meeting room.

"Uh, guys? We probably should check on Sonic and Shadow."

Everyone nodded and headed for the elevator. It was a tight fit, but they managed it. Tails pressed the buttons and the elevator moved upstairs. The doors opened and everyone headed for the front door. As soon as Nitrogen opened the door, a lifeless soldier fell off the roof.

"Oh, God…"

The town was trashed. Bodies of both Mobians and Kahn's soldiers lay in all death poses imaginable. Body parts littered the streets, blood painted the buildings. It was horrible. Glycerin was about to say something, when they heard a scream of pure anguish.

**I bet you can't wait for chapter 7. The first official battle will start! Till next time!!**


	7. Mommy, Sonic Turned Evil!

**Yes, it's me, your master of the strange! Again, I apologize for the delay of gore. Since school got back in session, I really haven't kept up. Oh, well. So long as this story is being worked on, I'm OK. By the way, Nitrogen and Amy are probably going to be the main romance spotlight, so…… Yeah. Read and enjoy, my minions of crazy.**

**Chapter 7**

"**Mommy, Sonic Turned Evil!"**

Sonic advanced toward Shadow.

"HERE, SHADOW, WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL!!!"

Sonic, eyes still a neon-yellow, got into a fighting position, as did Shadow.

"Aww, damnit, Sonic! Why in God's name did you pick now, of all times, to fight ME?!?"

_Round 1_

_Fight!!!_

Shadow heard these words and knew there was no way to get out of this except fight.

Sonic moved in immediately, pulling back his fist quickly. Shadow saw this and readied himself. The enraged hedgehog threw out his fist, but was a little shocked to find it collided with Shadow's palm. Instantly, Shadow pulled in his rival and connected Sonic's face with his knee. Sonic staggered back, but regained his balance fast enough to see a Chaos energy ball speeding toward his face. The blue blur quickly shielded his face to block the attack. To his surprise, he didn't feel a lot of pain. He was caught, yet again, off guard from Shadow's attack. Shadow's foot smashed in Sonic's stomach, sending him flying. Sonic guided his feet so he couldn't land on his face. He landed on his feet, and his knees absorbed the shock. He realized that Shadow was getting the upper hand because his rival used every opportunity he found to attack Sonic. Sonic sped forward and beat the crap out Shadow with an extremely fast combo. He topped it off with an uppercut, knocking Shadow off his feet. Shadow could feel this unexplained Rage build up every time he was getting hit or using a special move. Landing on his back maxed out the Rage. Now all Shadow had to do was unleash it. He shook his head to try and clear it, but he knew he couldn't store it forever. He jumped to his feet only to be knocked back down by an explosion from a Sonic Cracker. _Now or never…_ Shadow tried to unleash his Rage, but didn't know how. It wouldn't have mattered, anyway, for Sonic spun in place, unleashing a blue energy wave. It flew straight and true, nailing Shadow in his abdomen.

_Sonic wins!_

Shadow pounded the ground with his fist, angry that he couldn't unleash the Rage and that Sonic beat him. He jumped to his feet.

_Round 2_

_Fight!!!_

Shadow tried another tactic to unleash his Rage, but failed to do so. Sonic used this to his advantage. He sprung in the air toward Shadow and bought his foot out. Shadow looked up and saw only a foot about to hit his face. He shielded his face. Sonic was surprised feel that this block stopped him in place-literally! Shadow felt his body involuntarily axe kick his friend/foe/rival. Sonic felt his joints unfreeze as Shadow's foot hit his back. He went flipping through the air like a limp ragdoll after the contact with Shadow's foot. Sonic landed with a thud, picked himself up and brushed himself off. Shadow was slightly stunned by this odd instinctive move he just performed. Shaking his head, the black hedgehog conjured up a Chaos energy ball and hurled it at Sonic at a speed only he could match. A loud _boom _followed an equally large explosion. The angered hedgehog was thrown into a crumbling building, almost breaking the wall. He didn't even have enough time to see Shadow flying towards him as a black-and-red blur. Within the quick moment, Shadow hoisted Sonic in front of outstretched shoulder and used him as a "ramming shield." A ramming shield, by the way, is something that you use to break down something else, like a door. A good example would be a log. Sonic the "ramming shield" Hedgehog was taking in all the pain from the walls Shadow ran through, and Shadow only encouraged himself to go faster, for high velocity meant more suffering. From far away, it looked like someone set off a bomb. Shadow was at it for a couple of seconds, when he accidentally tripped on a dead Kahn soldier. He couldn't hold on to his opponent as he was launched through the air, letting Sonic fly even further. Making holes of their own through more walls, Shadow and Sonic stopped at a large clearing. Shadow got up and looked to see his opponent almost permanently embedded into a steel air vent that broke off some time ago.

_Shadow wins!_

Sonic fell out of the air vent and, in a flash of blue, was standing up looking both worn out and pissed off.

_Round 3_

_Fight!!!_

Shadow was embarrassed at the fact he tripped at light speed. As Sonic was moving towards him, Shadow felt only one thing, an emotion: RAGE! Shadow felt uncontrollable Rage course through him. He finally did it. His eyes turned a vibrant yellow as a power surge made purely out of Rage blew Sonic off his feet. Shadow used Chaos powers to lift Sonic in the air, smashed him in the ground, and did it over and over again. Through the energy he was using, (made better by the Rage) Shadow could tell Sonic was feeling twice as much pain than he normally would. Shadow gave up the routine and summoned up one last energy ball. He could feel the Rage was almost gone, so he'd better make it worthwhile. The black hedgehog jumped up high in the air, made the last power adjustments, and unleashed the energy ball. A mini-nuclear explosion followed, almost disintegrating the rubble that once was Emerald city.

_Shadow wins!_

_Brutality!_

Shadow gracefully fell down as the Rage evaporated. In the crater that was destructively-made, Shadow could see Sonic writhing on the ground in agony, the yellow in the eyes gone. _What?!? Why isn't he dead?!?! _Shadow was about to leap down and get his rival out of the hole when he felt a sharp object dig into his spine without warning. As he was suddenly pulled back with great force, he an unfamiliar voice call out; "GET OVER HERE!!!"

**Uh-oh! What happened to happened to Shadow? (Easy one, MK fans) Who was that pulled back Shadow? Will Sonic survive the great pain he suffered from the Chaos energy ball, or will something else happen to him? If the others are okay, will they help out the two hedgehogs? Find out next time on Dragon Baaauuuuhhhmmm, er, ah, Sonic Kombat. Peace [is] out, my loyal fans/ minions/onions!**


	8. The Champion of Mortal Kombat

**I bet you guys couldn't wait any longer for the last chapter, so I could try to make up for lost time. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Some of you may have guessed what'll happen at the end. Heh heh. Not that I'm changing my storyline to make some people disappointed, but I do have some twists and events you'll need to watch for. And with that, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Champion of Mortal Kombat**

"What the hell was that?!"

The scream that everybody heard had seemingly come from nowhere. You'd figure with the fact that Emerald town was destroyed, one might be able to look around better. Amy gripped one of Nitrogen's mechanical arms as the rest of the group huddled. Glycerin took out his mechanically-enlarged .45 revolver, held it ready, and looked around the clearing. Nitrogen activated his neural scanner to see if anything was near them.

"Yo, Ni', I found some blue fur lying on the ground here. Think that might be Sonic's property?"

"Probably. Let me scan it real quick."

A little trinket slid out of Nitrogen's mechanical jaw and a wide laser-light moved over the fur. The gadget slid back in his jaw while Nitrogen analyzed the data collected from the fur.

"It's a match. Apparently, Sonic was getting into physical combat. I thought Sonic couldn't fight due to the three years of peace we had here… Miles, did Sonic train at all to your knowledge?"

Tails slowly nodded and said, "Yes, he did train using the VR mode. I'd love to help train everyone else, but there's barely enough power for the lights. Shao Kahn's men must have damaged the power plant near by… By the way, Glycerin, don't you have that military-required ability to sniff out life forms?"

Glycerin nodded and, with a quizzical look on his face, replied, "How the hell did you know that?"

"I've done my research."

The flame-colored fox rolled his eyes and began to sniff out Sonic and Shadow. He was getting mingled scents of blood and rotting flesh, but he could distinguish the two hedgehogs' scents. He could tell that someone had been enraged. How? Back when he was in the Mobian military, he was trained to sniff out scents. Glycerin was special because he could pick out year-old scents and 'emotion' scents among ten fresher scents prior to enlisting. (Weird, I know, that I'm talking about smelling.)

"Huh. Someone must've entered Rage mode. I can't tell who it is through all this… this… gore."

Amy's mind was racing with worry. All she could do was hope that Sonic and Shadow didn't kill each other and keep her air-tight grip on Nitrogen's arm. The mechanical Mobian could feel his arm being compressed under Amy's grip, which was seemingly getting tighter.

"Ugh. Amy? Can you let go of my arm, please? It's gonna fall off if you hold on any longer."

Amy let go slowly, afraid that she might get inflicted by Rage, or get killed, or worse (somehow). Nitrogen didn't like the readings he got from his neural scanner. It showed signs of life, but just faint signs, because they were moving fast. Nitrogen was about turn to the other 'survivors' when his mental alarm system went off. Someone was here, and it didn't seem to be making friendly movements. He activated the command to transform his right arm into an assault gun. Fingers moving, gears rotating, and metal forming, his arm from the elbow down had been shaped into an assault gun with a 5.48 mm ammunition clip protruding from the side. From the right side of his metal jaw popped out a high-tech half-visor, designed by one of Dr. Robotnik's top engineers to help aim weaponry better. Nitrogen's aim was far better than average, so he figured he could upgrade it so that it showed you approximately where to aim if you want to hit a moving target at up to 35 mph. Any faster, either he or the target, and Nitrogen would have to guess. Anyway, Nitrogen held up his arm, with his left arm on top, and looked around, ready to pull the 'trigger' if needed. Seconds later, three, sharp-looking, silver objects were flung at Nitrogen's head. He rolled quickly to his right, the objects almost slicing a few hairs. Looking at the spot where he just was, he could ninja stars stuck in the wall he was in front of. He didn't have time to even think about where the stars had come from when another three came flying towards him. He flipped backwards in the air in an attempt to dodge them. One of them grazed his left shoulder guard, another bounced off of his gun, and the third one landed under the arch his body made by his flip. Landing in a kneeling position, Nitrogen looked up to see a silhouetted figure hide behind a broken wall. Without putting too much thought into it, he quickly aimed his gun at the wall and emptied his clip into the fragment wall. When he stopped, the ruins of the wall were nothing but pebbles. He could see some newly-spilt, blackened blood made by a number of bullets, but what he didn't see was both a body that the blood came from, and a man-shaped figure on top of Tails' lab, about hurl himself on top the huddled group of heroes. Fortunately, Glycerin saw the latter and fired at the person with his revolver. While two shots took big chunks out of the lab's roof, he did nail the man with the other four bullets, letting out a black liquid, sparks, and smoke… Black liquid, sparks, and smoke? The man tumbled off the building, landing on his back. Silver and Blaze broke off from the group and moved toward the agony-filled assassin, Silver glowing green with a telekinetic aura and Blaze's hands covered in fire. As they got closer, they could see he was one of Shao Kahn's men, but it was a robot. A tube connecting from its side to the side of its head had sliced by one of Glycerin's bullets, leaking smoke in the air. Its lower abdomen was spilling what appeared to be oil, and sparks were bursting up from two other wounds. Glycerin walked over to the mechanical assassin, his gun trained on its head.

_Smoke._ That voice spoke out again. Apparently, its name was Smoke. Glycerin wanted answers from him that had to be answered.

"Alright, you sleazy spark-bag, why the hell did you try to get the jump on them? Huh? You gonna answer me, or is my gun gonna have to do the talking?"

Smoke looked up, his eye slits flickering and fading red. He was having trouble speaking, but they could make out the words;

"I… I wi-… Will… NeVVVVVer… TZZZ… Tell… YoCCCKKKKK you anythi-GHCK…"

Glycerin was already annoyed with the damaged android assassin, and his answer didn't help. He was about to question Smoke more when Tails screamed, "LOOK OUT!!!"

Glycerin turned around to see a ninja star whiz past Nitrogen's head and go straight for Glycerin's. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a flaming object headed towards the star. The flaming object, in question, resembled a dragon in front. If you can, guess who threw that. The fireball engulfed the star, knocked it of its course, and the fireball evaporated in air, the star bouncing harmlessly off the ground. Everyone turned to the person who threw the fireball. A Chinese man, with shoulder-length black hair, a red headband, metal wristbands, red-and-black kung-fu pants, and a belt with the Mortal Kombat dragon on it, stood in the direction that the Mobians were facing. _Liu Kang. _He got into a Jun-Fan stance and said to the Mobian heroes, "You guys! Leave this area and head towards the northwestern mountains! I will meet you there, but first I have to fend off Noob Saibot! Go, now!"

No one knew if they could trust this Liu Kang, but when a completely black ninja with glowing blue eyes popped out from behind a wall, they knew they couldn't even fight him as a group, especially after seeing how proficient he was with ninja stars. They broke into a run towards Liu Kang and the mountains. Liu Kang looked behind him as they ran past to see if they were still running in the right direction, and turned to face his opponent, Noob Saibot, a ninja who was a Lin Kuei named Sub-Zero, but then was killed in the 9th Earthrealm Mortal Kombat tournament, the first one Liu Kang had won, by the Shirai-Ryu specter Scorpion, and later had been reborn in a corrupted form, know being called Noob Saibot.

Meanwhile, the Mobian gang ran towards the mountains Liu Kang had said to go to. To his right, Nitrogen could see giant bursts of smoke and dirt fly up in the air, traveling in a line parallel to theirs, catching up to them. The clouds stopped abruptly, and he could see something black float in the air. It turned out to be Shadow. Purple-and-yellow energy gathered up in front of him, forming a sphere. Nitrogen was about to yell out to the others, but it was too late. The energy ball hit the ground and the very thick gust of wind, dirt, and smoke blew everyone away in different directions. Nitrogen bounced off his back and landed face-down. Thirty seconds later, he slowly picked himself up, shaking his head clear of pain, and looked around. The ruins were even more ruined, bodies were tossed everywhere, a couple flammable things were burning, and the others weren't blown very far away from him. They were all there in about a 40-, 45-feet radius. He did notice, though, that a certain pinkness was nowhere to be seen. He turned around to see Amy hoisted the over the right shoulder of a no-longer badly damaged Smoke.

"Amy! No!!!"

Nitrogen aimed his gun at Smoke, careful not to point it at Amy, and Nitrogen could hear…… The clicking of an empty clip. _Damn. Forgot to reload._

Smoke hit his chest with his left hand, sank into a smoke cloud that appeared out nowhere, and disappeared. Nitrogen was stunned. He lost Amy. He lost the person he had promised years ago to protect, no matter what, and right his nose, Smoke came and took her God know where. He couldn't move. The only thing he could do, though, was cry silent tears of loss.

**Sad ending to the chapter… Sorta… Next chapter, though, I promise you'll find out what happened to Liu Kang and Shadow. Later!**


	9. The Audience

**Boy, has it been a while since last worked on this story. Practically had to blow dust off of it. Well, I don't really want to do another wordy opening, so please, read and review.**

**Chapter 9**

**The Audience**

"This is your fault, man."

"MY fault? Blasted child. You gave away the location of your friends. And for what? So that Zoey could live?"

"She means _everything _to me. I would not let Kahn kill her. You'd do the same if Bastilla were in her place!"

"Bastilla is dead, long before the thought of _you _popped up. And you don't know that for sure. It really just depends on how... beneficial her death would be."

"...I know you've been around for nearly a hundred thousand years, living off of the blood of your victims and enemies alike, but I never thought you were a monster."

"Keep in mind, Brendan, that until you bested me two years ago, I was on the opposite side of the scale. I'm still leaning more toward my original position, just less so."

"I know that. I just can't... grasp... being willing to give up someone's life- a life that you love- for something so selfish!"

"You did the same."

"...What?"

"Is it not selfish to keep one person's life in exchange for an entire planet?"

"... I thought... I could save them, too."

"But you can't. Kahn would rip you apart himself if you interfered in any way possible. Then, he'd go after Ms. Hanson. So, for your selfish sake, simply watching the fall of Mobius to Kahn's wrath is far more beneficial, wouldn't you say?"

"..."

"Besides, Mobius would be destroyed by your poor decisions, anyway."

"What was that?"

"Talking to myself."

"... Kahn's after the Chaos Emeralds, isn't he?"

"Yes. Look at it this way. Should Kahn succeed, at least it improves the chances that Alan will fail in his quest to find every source of power in the multi-verse."

"Yeah, I guess so... But, what I don't get is why Alan is after every major power source. I mean, combining them together would be catastrophic, but even a man like him couldn't possibly contain and control that much power without totally obliterating himself. After what I found in that old terminal..."

"Perhaps that is his goal."

"Perhaps... Whatever. We're gonna stop him, one way or another."

"... Overly optimistic."

"Go to hell, Revan."

"Heh. I am puzzled, Brendan."

"About what Kahn plans to do?"

"Precisely. He could find the Emeralds, but their power is limited on terms of time. Plus, they can be activated twice by different people. Remember?"

"Yup. After that Chaos thing absorbed the Emeralds, Sonic absorbed the _positive _charge, although why the gray color scheme of the Emeralds is considered positive is beyond me."

"Most things are. In any case, what good would it do to merge Outworld with Mobius? He's already destroyed most of it. None of it has any use for him whatsoever."

"Maybe it's to establish dominance?"

"Maybe. The one good thing about the Kombatants is that at least the... 'Good guys,' as you call them, have a reason for tearing their enemies to pieces."

"... Well... Different reasons than the bad guys. All they want is to take over and kill everyone else."

"..."

"..."

"It looks like Shadow has done more damage than Kahn's entire army. All that Rage and power built up... just to knock Sonic into a semi-coma. They need to refine their combat abilities as well as develop some murderous ones."

"I think it's fantastic that Sonic's alive. I already feel horrible for sending that sadistic bastard upon them. At least there's a silver lining."

"I never said I wanted the blue one to die. It's just that they need to learn how to kill tougher opponents. If they don't, they'll never win."

"Liu Kang's gonna help them out with that."

"... It looks like Scorpion has some issues with Shadow."

"Where? Ah, crap. Way to take advantage of that."

"At least Scorpion isn't working for Kahn."

"Yeah, but he's not with the good guys, either."

"...Oh. I didn't know... It appears Kahn has the means for blackmail."

"Stop beating around the bush. You- Oh, no. They got Amy?"

"Yes. And Liu Kang's wrapped up with Saibot, so he can't help right now."

"Gah! Friggin' Noob. I hate noobs."

"... Enough with the gamer speak. You're in the middle of one of the most important events in your life: the War."

"Don't mean I can't talk like I wanna."

"... (Why does our fate _have _to rest in your hands? You're going to get us all killed.)"

"You say something?"

"No."

"Shadow's still puttin' up a hell of a fight."

"Hm. Perhaps... There's a chance... That Kahn's victory won't be too costly."

"... Y'know, you could make a great motivational speaker someday."

"Thank you. I already know that."

" *sigh* Damn vampires... Taken over everything and act all snobby about it..."

**Hooray! This didn't take as long as before! Man, it feels good to be writing again. Just so ya know, these two are from a separate series of mine, **_**X-Over. **_**Not the most creative name, but whatever. I do have an excerpt from the series on here. It's called X-Over Teaser. Please please please, read that one. The only things in here I don't own are the Sonic and Mortal Kombat characters and partially Brendan Birch (Pokemon Ruby), Zoey Hanson (Mew Mew Power (I am a soulless nerd)), Bastilla, and partially Revan (Star Wars: KotOR). I had to involve these guys somehow. I guess it's to kick start my writing back into gear. Next chapter's gonna move things along, I promise... Boy, say I don't wanna have a wordy intro, then the ending statement makes up for that. I need to break that habit...**


	10. Scorpion Stings

**Hello, fans of all things gory and furry. I know I have a really bad habit of stalling and posting for months, but recent… circumstances have prevented me from doing so this time. I acknowledge that the addition of quasi-original characters completely threw off the plot of the story, but ideas were at a minimal. Nevertheless, I return and after having played Mortal Kombat 9 and read some encouraging reviews, I have decided to use my time at school to try to keep up. Read up and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Scorpions Sting**

As Shadow was pulled back through the air, he felt time slow down to a crawl. Although the "trip" only lasted a mere few seconds, he felt like he had all the time in the world. He tried to figure out what had embedded itself into his spine. It felt like a metal forged from a cold fire and shaped into a vaguely arrow-like shape. He could faintly here the sound of rattling chains, so he knew that this "harpoon," as he called it, was at least somewhat artificial. Amidst all the clutter in his brain during that short period was asking how Mobius had fallen so quickly. It was a little less than hour ago that Shao Kahn had invaded Mobius. He supposed the blame could be on the heroes who lived here. After all, regardless of long it's been since the last time danger arose, warriors should never fall out of shape unless they're elderly and can't do much anyway. At least, that's how he saw it. It didn't take long for Shadow to notice that whatever had been pulling him backwards was done pulling. He felt his feet hit the ground as the harpoon's chains were given slack. As his lower back touched the ground, the harpoon dislodged itself from his body. When he landed completely, he skidded for a foot or two, inflaming the brand-new wound in his back. He held back a cry of pain and just let out a grunt. He had to close his eyes to keep himself under control.

When he opened them, he saw a blurry image of man standing over him. The man was very muscular and was adorned in what his mind could only identify as a ninja costume. He wore a skintight hood with a some-what hard looking facemask over his mouth and nose. The man also had a yellow Y-shaped fabric over the skintight fabric, with the bottom part of the Y hanging beneath his belt. He gave off an aura of hatred and death. The thing that Shadow realize that this man was not technically a man were his eyes. They were just pure white and full of anger. To Shadow, he resembled an insect. _A wasp, _his head babbled, _a wasp. I've been stung by a wasp._

_Scorpion._

Even as the otherworldly ninja lifted his foot and brought it over Shadow's face, Shadow was still contemplating what he was doing. Only when Scorpion brought his foot down hard on the black hedgehog's face did he realize that Scorpion had intended to kill him. The darkness came without a moment's hesitation…

…

"Damn! We have to do something!"

"We are. We're watching patiently as Kahn takes over Mobius."

"Revan, you know me better than that. I am not going to sit here and watch as Kahn and Shin-"

"Yes you are. Calm down. All is not lost yet."

…

Scorpion stared down at the limb hedgehog. He could tell by the very light rise and fall of the creature's chest that it was still alive. A miracle, were it not for the fact that Quan Chi requested as many live Mobians as Scorpion could get his hands on. He hoisted the hedgehog unceremoniously over his shoulder and looked toward the crater. Having witnessed the battle, he knew that another animal was within the crater, but whether or not it was still alive made little difference. Quan Chi would still have its soul. He walked very casually towards the edge and when he made it, you looked in. The blue hedgehog was trying to crawl its way out of the hole. Scorpion glanced down at his feet and saw that a large rock was in kicking distance of his left foot. He checked to see where the animal was and punted the rock into the side of its head. The rock bounced off and knocked the hedgehog into a semi-coma.

Before Scorpion could go down and pick it up, a completely black-clad person went crashing through a partial wall he had been standing by. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought someone was fighting with their shadow. Scorpion instantly recognized the man, although why he still wasn't dead was beyond him. Noob stood up as quickly as he had landed. He turned around to find his opponent, but instead, he found his killer, Scorpion. Just as Noob stood there and let his anger flourish, Liu Kang came running around the wall to find that he now had another kombatant to fight. A portal made of swirling fire appeared behind the undead Shirai-Ryu and, without looking, through his black furred "friend" inside of it. The hedgehog disappeared into the portal, and then almost immediately afterward, the portal shrunk into nothingness. As Scorpion got into his stance, he eyed the former Lin Kuei and the Shaolin Monk. He was sure Quan Chi wouldn't mind his temporary absence. After all, he has the chance to bring back an extra two souls…

**And that's all I've got for now. Keep tuning in for I am going to try and keep a consistent thing going. Until next time, folks!**


	11. The Netherrealm

**Yet again, I have neglected this story's growth, but I'm trying to get back into that groove that I was in almost three years ago. My writing skills have grown a bit since then, haven't they? Anyway, here's the next installment in Mobius's demise.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Netherrealm**

Shadow found his mind wandering around in the darkness yet again. This time, he had no idea where he was. Even though he couldn't move, he could feel things. The first feeling that came to mind was the pain in his back where that object had penetrated his spine. He was almost positive he was going to bleed out if it didn't get treated. But, judging by the immense heat, he was also almost positive there was no one around to help him. He tried to imagine where he could be. It felt like the core of Mobius down here. The last thing he remembered was that inhuman-human ninja planting his foot on his face. That hurt a lot, too. The rancid odor of burning flesh polluted the air, making him gag. His ears were ringing, but that subsided eventually to the sounds of screaming, which was very off-putting.

_Maybe I'm near a volcano, around where more people are getting torn apart by those invaders, _he thought to himself. _I'm going to be found and gutted like a fish out here. Damn. If only I could move._

Sure enough, he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him at a slow, seemingly triumphant pace. He tried to open his eyes, tried to move his legs, tried to move something, but everything felt numb. He felt hopeless. Yet again, he felt he had failed Maria. He was supposed to protect everyone and here he was, lying on his back, waiting to die. Whoever was standing over him spoke in a deep voice.

"Get up."

Shadow tried to move, but still nothing responded.

"I said…"

All of a sudden, he felt his nerves blaze like fire, but he still couldn't make them do what he wanted. Then he realized that someone else had tapped into his mind and was tugging on them like a puppet attached to strings. This second presence felt heated and freezing at the same time. He felt so alienated. The only good part was that his wound was healing at an incredible pace. He figured it would be good as new in a minute. His arms got under him and pushed him onto his legs, which unbent at the knees. His eyes opened as if someone had jammed a crowbar between his eyelids and pried them open.

"GET UP!"

Shadow saw that the man's gloved hands were extended in front of him, like they were trying to reach Shadow. They glowed with a blue-green aura. The aura dissipated as Shadow balanced himself automatically. The hot-cold presence left with the aura.

That's when Shadow realized he no longer was on Mobius.

All around there was lava. He had figured that much out. But the screams and rotten stench emanated from something that wasn't Kahn's invasion. There were bodies impaled on spikes and still writhing in agony. Humans were tethered to chains, waiting for some giant dog-like beast to tear them apart. He looked down and saw skeletal hands and arms reaching up from the ground, as if they were trying to grasp life one last time, desperate to get out. He averted his gaze to the man who made him stand up against his will. He wore dark-green pants, black boots, a shoulder strap attached to his pants that had spikes on top of it, and cream-white skin. He had strange markings up the length of his arms and on his scalp. They looked like some foreign type of alphabet. His eyes sockets were marked with a black coloring, making his eyes look very sunken.

_Quan Chi_.

Before Shadow could say anything, the sorcerer spoke, "Where is your blue friend? I was hoping to take the souls of the only two fighters amongst you filthy beasts."

"How should I know? I don't even know where I am," Shadow replied coolly, although he faltered a little at the start, perhaps due to his little experience of being a puppet. He was still trying to get over that. "Why do you need to take souls? Don't have one of your own? Jealous, perhaps?"

That last bit did it. "Silence, rodent! You are not even worthy of the fur that covers your wretched skin. I shall make this as painful as I can muster."

Shadow snarled, "Go ahead and try! It'll be the last worthwhile thing your half-life is capable of!"

_Fight!_

Quan Chi started off by lobbing a giant, translucent-green skull at Shadow. Shadow barely ducked under it in time. As he stood back up, he threw a Chaos ball side-arm style. It struck Quan Chi directly in his solar plexus. He doubled over, holding his stomach, astonished at how well this hedgehog could fight. But before he could stand straight and fire another skull, Shadow disappeared in a flash. Quan Chi looked around furiously. He didn't want to let this vermin get in another hit if he could help it. But as he turned around, a giant burst of Chaos energy erupted right where he was standing, blowing him off of his feet and turning him head over heels. As he landed on his head, he saw that at the center of where the blast was, Shadow stood, his hands balled into fists. Quan Chi was about to fire a skull straight into Shadow's face when the black hedgehog snapped his fingers. A huge plume of Chaos energy and dirt flew up into the hot air, but when the dust cleared, Shadow saw that the sorcerer had used his magic to enhance his block. Quan Chi laughed and then launched a skull. What was odd about this one was that when it left his hands, it made a very loud sound, like a distant explosion heard through a glass wall. The skull looked larger and was now tinged with a little gold. Shadow was too curious about this to realize in time that it was an Enhanced skull projectile. Only when it collided with his face did Shadow realize that these need to be avoided. It exploded in his face, sending him backwards onto the floor. He jumped back onto his feet in time to see Quan Chi disappear into the ground using more of his magic. Again, that sound signaled an Enhanced move. As soon as his head vanished from view, Shadow felt boots smash into the top of his head. As he was knocked down onto his back yet again, he saw Quan Chi standing up right, glaring down at him. Evidently, Quan Chi could teleport as well, even during battle. This evened up the playing field a little in the sorcerer's advantage. Quan Chi wasn't finished, though. He kicked Shadow in his head twice, forcing him upright. Chi gave one more fierce kick and it sent Shadow sprawling onto his face. As soon as Shadow got up, Quan Chi was on him again. He threw two left-right jabs into Shadows face with both of his hands, then finished it up with a leg sweep that brought Shadow laying on his side. Quan Chi backed up a few steps to allow Shadow time to view the Netherrealm upright. Quan Chi then pointed at the ground right where Shadow was standing, but this time, Shadow was ready. He leapt up and forward in a somersault just as the ground where he was standing burst from Quan Chi's energy. Quan Chi looked up just in time to see both of Shadow's heels smash into the middle of his face. While Shadow was landing, Quan Chi's head hit the floor and, through some strange defiance of physics, went flying completely into the air.

"There's no time to play games," Shadow growled.

Shadow grabbed Quan Chi's shoulders and tossed him a ways behind him in something of a "cradle" fashion. Just before he could hit the ground, Shadow snapped his fingers, causing a ball of Chaos energy to amass directly underneath his opponent. The blast launched Quan Chi straight up into the air again. Shadow quickly rolled into a ball, spun in place for a split second to gather speed, then zoomed across the floor right below where Quan Chi was. He then shot straight up into Chi's head. Finally, to finish it off, Shadow shot his leg out as Quan Chi automatically spun in the air to face him. The artificial hedgehog used a quick burst of Chaos energy to shoot himself down in the direction he was facing. The sole of his foot collided with Chi's chest, breaking some of his ribs. The force of the Chaos energy sent them both flying towards the ground. On impact, Quan Chi's spinal cord cracked, along with more of his ribs. Shadow leaped off of Chi's back, but was dismayed to see him get up rather quickly. Quan Chi took advantage of Shadow's surprise to sprint up and deliver a swift uppercut to the hedgehogs jaw. Shadow arced through the air, but he had gained enough composure to direct his feet underneath. His knees absorbed the shock. Quan Chi let out a yell and dashed for Shadow again, but this time, he was ready. Before Quan Chi could bring his fist back for another uppercut, Shadow hopped and spun in the air, using the momentum to give his following kick more strength. He let a little Chaos energy seep through his leg so that when his foot connected with Quan Chi's abdomen, he would be tossed backwards with more force. The blow knocked the air from Chi's crippled chest and his legs flipped out from underneath him, causing him to land face-first with the hardened magma ground, snapping a bony arm from the ground. Whoever owned that made a less-than-pleased moan.

_Shadow wins._

Quan Chi snarled as he tried to push himself back up. The hedgehog had bested him, at least for this round. He was well aware Shadow knew how to tap into the Rage, but possibly not Enhanced moves or even the dreaded X-Ray barrages. He'd have to count on his luck to win, but at this thought, Quan Chi realized that it spawned from a tinge of fear. Lord Shinnok would not be happy to see him face-down in a pool of his own blood. Surely, his soul would be taken. He would not let that happen. He had taken more of a beating than the vermin, so, according to his logic, his Rage and his X-Ray should be itching to spill blood.

"Alright, filth. You know how to fight, I shall give you that. But you have barely scratched the surface of what little potential you have. That, hedgehog, is your biggest weakness."

Shadow's response was to let out a quick and frustrated huff.

_Round 2._

Quan Chi got back into his fighting position, never letting his gaze linger from Shadow's.

_Fight!_

With that, Quan Chi let out a war cry.

"Where'd he go? The Netherrealm?"

"Where else? Scorpion has no personal motive."

"I know, but it's kinda sad to see him chained to Quan Chi's side like some lapdog. I mean, no one deserves to see their clan, their friends, even their families slaughtered with deception. That bastard Quan Chi made Scorpion think it was the Lin Kuei, then killed him, _then _made him kill Sub-Zero. You know, the older one."

"I see your point, Brendan. And what better excuse to have a slave? Keep in mind, though, you yourself aren't immune to others playing you like a violin."

"Don't remind me…"

"Did you hear something?"

"What?"

"It sounded like-*BOOM*-Damn! They found us!"

"I thought we gave Alan the slip back at Earth Mark 7!"

"The bloody maniac can't even give us room to breath. I'm starting to think that he fears you so much, he's willing to follow you anywhere."

"…Me? What are you talking about, Revan?"

"Nevermind. I can sense them approaching. Get ready!"

"Sir! Targets spotted! Proceeding to eliminate them!"

"Open fire!"

**Oooh! Mysterious! Who shall win the fight between the pure-white sorcerer and the pitch-black hedgehog? What will happen to Revan and Brendan? When will I stop asking these stupid rhetorical questions at the end of chapters? Until next gathering, goodbye and please review!**


	12. Animality?

**Hello once more! This probably marks the closest two consecutive chapters have been since the holidays two-three years ago. Since my focus has been on the heroes of Mobius and their conquerors, I decided to throw in another storyline. I give my dad credit for the idea for this chapter. Thanks, dad.**

**Chapter 12**

**Animality?**

Long before Shao Kahn's invasion, Doctor Robotnik had been the primary enemy of Mobius. It became common knowledge before too long that his plans for world domination would never work, regardless of effort. Three years ago, Robotnik tried one last plan: to use smaller animals not to power a robot army, as usual, but to be the army themselves. He experimented on them a great deal of times, trying to figure out how to best use them as a fighting force to conquer Mobius and put a stop to the heroics of Sonic and his fellows. His theory revolved mostly around mutations of some sort, and then he would roboticize them so that they would be enhanced even further and far easier to command. He envisioned increased size, dangerous hostility, super-hero-like powers, that sort of thing. He even thought of a name that, to him, sounded clever, catchy, and rang somewhat familiar. The name for these would-be mutant animals was the "X-Pets." Unfortunately for him, Sonic and every other defender of Mobius had boarded the Death Egg, Robotnik's persistent headquarters and the place of the mutant experimentations, and halted his progress seemingly indefinitely. Robotnik decided that it would be best that he use this defeat as his opportunity. He exaggerated his defeated well enough that the Mobians believed him and left him alone ever since. While everyone, save for Sonic and Shadow, thought that the Death Egg was no more than an empty husk, Robotnik kept his work hidden deep beneath the metaphorical shadows. Ever since his ultimate "defeat," Robotnik tried to come up with a way to make his captive creatures mutants while not alerting the citizens of his deeds in any way. He considered the fact that no one had even bothered to inspect the Death Egg shear dumb-luck. In fact, the very dame day Shao Kahn made his appearance on the surface of the planet, Robotnik discovered the formula for mutations within the animals. Robotnik did learn quickly enough that the planet was under attack, so he decided that his new army would gain an additional use: defeat the newcomers to the planet. About the same time Shadow was dueling with Quan Chi, Robotnik was getting into a robotic suit that was used to engage in combat with him at the helm. It was an older model that he had used a long, long time ago to fight Sonic and his friends. He had updated it since so it looked less clunky and was much more efficient at combat. He armed it with missiles, jet boosters and the soles of the feet, the palms of the hands, and the back. He added a compact energy shield that covered the entire suit and could be concentrated at a specified area, exposing the rest of the suit to harm. He reinforced the glass dome on top that served as Robotnik's personal protection.

"Ah, if only this suit was as advanced now as it was when I first utilized it," he said to himself as his hands gripped the handles inside the arms. The dome slid into place and sealed itself with a hiss of air. A tiny needle inserted itself into the base of Robotnik's neck. This allowed him to be mentally and physically synchronized with his suit so that he moved as if he spent his life doing nothing but work out and was able to access the computer's "mind" just by thinking it. He tested to see how well the joints were and, satisfied that they performing just as expected, moved from the room he kept all of his vehicles and suits like this to the adjacent room in the center of the Death Egg, where the animals were held. The room was a very tall and very wide cube, with glass tanks lined up in a 100-by-125 fashion. The tanks contained a greenish liquid, the formula that would transform the animals. The animals themselves were floating in the center of the tanks with tubes and wires connected to various places that kept them nourished and displayed their status on a screen next to the tank. As he walked along one of the rows, the built-in radio inside Robotnik's suit cackled. He mentally pressed the "button" that allowed him to talk back, but before he could say anything, an electronic voice screamed at him.

"DOCTOR ROBOTNIK! THERE ARE INTRUDERS IN THE HANGER BAY AREA! ATTEMPTS TO NEUTRALIZE ARE IN VAIN!"

"Calm down! What is their identification?"

"UNKNOWN! HUMANOID AND ROBOTIC IN NATURE! POSSIBLY IN SERVICE TO SHAO KAHN!"

Robotnik swore to himself. He found that it was inevitable that Kahn would try to invade his Death Egg. It was very hard not to notice it from anywhere on Mobius.

"Keep up your resistance. They shouldn't be able to get very far. How many are there?"

"ROUGH ESTIMATE IS AROUND 5,000 UNITS! THERE MAY BE REINFORCEMENTS!"

This made Robotnik frown. 5,000 robots designed for combat would be rather difficult to fight. His animals were almost ready to be used, but that would another couple of minutes and every second counted. He told the sentry to fight back as hard as possible. He ended the transmission and cued up the status of all the animals. A list of all the animals' conditions scrolled down on his dome at lightning fast speed, but it detected no signs for worry. He wished he had decided to keep some sentries to help guard the tanks, but he didn't want the mutants to demolish his own forces. A timer had appeared on his dome in the upper-right quadrant to when the animals' mutations would be complete. He could already see them changing in physical appearance.

When the timer read 1:27, there was an explosion at the far end of the room. Robotnik turned in an instant to see a lone figure emerging from the smoky ruins that was once a door. The figure in question was a cyborg, no doubt. It had red armor plating covering most of its body. Most of its helmet was silver and had tentacle-like wires protruding from the top like dreadlocks. It walked towards Robotnik in a slow, deliberate manner. Four tanks away from where Robotnik stood, it stopped.

_Sektor._

"What do you want with me, cyborg?"

"I am Sektor, leader of the Tekunin forces. I am here to neutralize any threat to Shao Kahn. You and your army are a threat."

"As we should be. Well, damn. I was hoping to meet the big man himself. Instead, he sends his pet circuit board to try and stop me. Hmph. At least I can enjoy turning you into an even more pointless pile of metal and flesh. There's not the slightest chance that I will try to salvage your remains for even the most mundane of projects."

"Target has shown hostility. Moving to engage and destroy."

"Try me, you pathetic diode."

_Round 1._

_FIGHT!_

Sektor started off by firing a missile from his chest, but was rewarded with the sight of Robotnik's energy shield flare up in front of him where the missile would've collided with the suit itself. The missile exploded and Robotnik looked neither injured nor fazed. He lifted up the arms and activated his own missile launchers, sending two rockets hurtling towards Sektor. One of them exploded on his left shoulder and the other hit just below his ribcage. To Robotnik's dismay, Sektor merely just staggered backwards instead blowing apart into pieces, like Robotnik had envisioned. Sektor shook it off and thumped his chest with his right hand. Immediately after, he sunk into a an electronic green hole that had materialized below him which, for some reason, spat out what looked ones and zeroes shaped like what one would find on a calculator (for lack of a better phrase). As soon as his head disappeared, Robotnik felt something hard smash into his upper back from below. His energy shield absorbed most of the blow, but the force was enough to knock him onto the ground face-down. Apparently, Robotnik figured, Sektor had opened up a temporary portal and made the "exit" portal just below and behind Robotnik while shooting upwards with his fist extended above him. Sektor took the opportunity to sprint at the doctor to let in a few more hits, but it was a missed opportunity for the Tekunin cyborg. Robotnik jumped to his feet- something he could never do without the suit thanks to his girth- and spun around, thrusting out his leg as he did so. Sektor stopped dead in his tracks at the impact and was lifted about an inch or two from the floor. The blow knocked the air from his lungs, however inhuman they may be. But Robotnik didn't stop there. Before Sektor could even try regaining his composure, the doctor turned his torso so that his left shoulder was facing the Tekunin and activated the jet boosters on his back so that he could fly horizontality across the floor. The force of the jet boosters sent him and his opponent, being pushed long by Robotnik's forward-facing shoulder, whizzing past the tanks and through a wall. Robotnik stopped abruptly, suffering minor whiplash, sending Sektor flying across this new room, which was significantly smaller the animals' "living quarters." The room had little use to the doctor, but there was one feature that Robotnik had installed for God knows what: a floor panel in the middle of the room that could burst with electricity at a moment's notice. Fortunately for the good doctor, Sektor had rolled head-over-heels right onto that very panel. As Sektor lay sprawled out onto the floor, trying to get himself back up, Robotnik quickly keyed the command to activate the current of electricity in the panel from his suit. The overhead lights dimmed significantly, but their glow was quickly replaced by the bright-blue one emitted from the panel. Sektor's screams were mingled the threatening buzz from the electricity and from his mechanical self's internal destruction. Fifteen seconds passed. Robotnik cut the power just as the overhead lights exploded in a magnificent shower of sparks and glass. As the room fell to darkness, Robotnik's suit activated its night-vision, turning everything Robotnik saw into different shades of green. He could tell Sektor was in no condition to fight. His eyepiece on the right had shattered and took a little of the surrounding plates around it as well. Two of the dreadlock-like tentacles on his head had split apart, straight up the length of one, the other split untidily in half. The rest of Sektor's body was burned in many different shades of black and gray. Holes had erupted outward from the metal plates that covered Sektor's flesh, revealing the mangled, pinkish skin that looked more the muscles of his body rather than skin, which also was burnt badly in some areas. Sparks erupted from every joint and every hole in his electrified body, playing hell with Robotnik's night vision. The cyborg fell over onto his back. It looked like his joints had been fused together, for when he landed, his arms and legs barely moved.

_Doctor Robotnik wins._

_Round 2._

Before the disembodied voice could officially start the next round, however, the sound of shattering glass erupted from the room behind Robotnik. He turned around in time to see the animals crawl through the hole he and Sektor made. They no longer like the animals they once were. In fact, they barely looked like anything within the realm of imagination. [There were so many different mutations in the creatures and so many of said creatures, that it would take a long time to describe them all in turn and would possibly take up three precious chapters, hours of my time, months of waiting, and none of any your attention spans, however wide they may be. Imagine anything freakish and huge and covered in muscled bumps and humps everywhere and drool and a menacing look in their eyes.] The one in front, Robotnik figured, was already made the leader by the other mutants, and there were a few more-than-obvious reasons why. First of all, it was in front of the charging pack of homicidal monsters; secondly, it was the largest of them all twice as wide and tall; lastly, Robotnik had altered the formula for that animal so that the X-Pets would have a second-in-command who wasn't a (complete) robot. The first-in-command, naturally, was Robotnik. The lead mutant let out a ferocious roar that never would have come from a normal squirrel, which the leader was once upon a time. The mutant squirrel and quite a few of the others leaped forward onto Sektor. Robotnik could've sworn that, underneath the sound of the mutants' war cries, that he heard another cry, only this one came from the animals gathered around Sektor and sounded muffled, but nonetheless like a human experiencing extreme agony at being devoured alive.

_Animality._

After about a minute, the squirrel looked up from his first meal as a complete monster and stared hungrily at the doctor. The other animals followed suit, as well as the animals that could see him through the hole. Before any of them could advance, Robotnik dropped to his knee slowly, but confidently, and dropped his head in a low bow. The squirrel moved around the others, gazing at Robotnik not with hunger, but with a somewhat appraising look. After what seemed like eternity, the squirrel also dropped into a low bow and every single animal did the same. They saw Robotnik as their equal, not their leader, but that was soon to change.

Robotnik arose slowly, so as not to appear too threatening to the animals. The Roboticizing Chamber happened to be adjacent to the one they were in. He turned towards the door and started walking. After a moment's hesitation, the squirrel, who Robotnik decided to nickname "Conan," followed him and the rest of the animals followed Conan, apparently ready to become mechanical slaves to Robotnik…

**So, another chapter down, another gloriously long wait till the next chapter. SPOILER ALERT: The next chapter will cover the rest of Shadow and Quan Chi's fight.**


	13. Shadow's Awakening

**Well, I'm doing a much better job at consistent updates, as of late. I know I cut Shadow and Quan Chi's fight early, but why not shake things up with Robotnik? Anyway, here's the rest of said fight. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

**Shadow's Awakening**

Quan Chi dashed forward, but Shadow was too quick. The black hedgehog sprinted forward as well and just before he got to Quan Chi, he slid on his right foot whilst activating the rocket booster on that shoe. Sending up flames flying out the sole of his shoe, Shadow had enough momentum to knock Quan Chi over his head. Quan Chi landed hard on his back with bad burns on his shins, but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't fight as efficiently. Shadow ran toward Quan Chi again, but this time the sorcerer was ready. Quan Chi thrust his right palm towards Shadows face while stepping to the side. Shadow couldn't react in time and took Chi's palm full on into the face. He went flipping head over heels past Quan Chi and landing miraculously on his feet. He swaggered, trying to keep his balance, but as he turned around, Quan Chi let out a roar and a shockwave of Rage energy blew the hedgehog off of his feet. Reflecting on the fact that his spine might be permanently disfigured with all this falling down, he jumped back to his feet to see Quan Chi summoning up his energy to unleash more skull balls. Shadow put up his arms to shield his face, but with the first skull, his arms flew over his head as he staggered backwards. He wasn't given enough time to try and block another skull and it collided with his chest. He was thrown backwards into a pillar, the dead-undead reaching for him. He couldn't even try to shove their hands away, for another hit him the forehead. Quan Chi sent skull ball after skull ball, pushing Shadow deeper into the pillar. With the last skull, Shadow broke through the other end, landing on a small island of hardened magma. Quan Chi pointed at that island. A pillar of energy, along with the sound that signaled Enhanced moves, erupted from the island and tore it apart. Shadow soared over to the larger island where he and Quan Chi were fighting. Quan Chi laughed as Shadow fell onto his face again. He could feel trickling down his face, but didn't try to pinpoint the source. He stood shakily on his feet in time for Quan Chi conjuring a skeletal arm that emerged out of a swirl of green and blue. The hand balled into a fist and smashed down into Shadow's face. Shadow saw darkness once more.

_Quan Chi wins._

This time, though, the darkness only ate at Shadow for a few seconds. He shook it off and stood up once more. Quan Chi was _not _going to get the best of him anymore.

_Round three._

Shadow let his hatred flow through him like blood.

_Fight!_

Quan Chi thrust out both of his hands and used his powers to enter Shadow's mind again. Shadow felt that alien presence again, but he resisted now that he knew what it felt like. He shoved out Quan Chi's "probe" and, taking advantage of Chi's surprise, he summoned his own Chaos energy to conjure and send lightning-shaped spears flying at his opponent. They swarmed the area around him, embedding themselves into the ground everywhere. He shielded his face, but two spears tore through his leg and his ribcage. Another spear, the last one, would've penetrated his arms, but Chi threw them out to the sides, batting away the spear like a bothersome fly. He brought his hands back together to lob another skull at Shadow, but Shadow countered with a Chaos Ball. The two projectiles hit each other in midair and exploded harmlessly. Quan Chi burst through the ensuing smoke to try and punch Shadow's face, but Shadow let out a roar of hatred. The Rage energy swept Quan Chi off of his feet. He bounced back into a standing position, but to his dismay, Shadow was fuming with hatred that came from beyond the Rage that came from the merging of two realms.

"Playtime is over, sorcerer. This. Ends! NOW!"

Shadow snapped his fingers on his right hand, but it was too late that the sorcerer noticed. A burst of Chaos energy emerged right where Quan Chi stood, sending him flying straight up. Just what Shadow wanted.

"Disappear!"

He summoned more Chaos Spears around Quan Chi. They flew through him in all directions. He didn't appear that damaged, so before he could land, Shadow lobbed a Chaos Ball at the spot Quan Chi would land. Right before Quan Chi could touch the ground, the Chaos Ball exploded as it slammed into the ground, sending Quan Chi spinning backwards through the air. He landed hard on his feet, but it didn't look like his knees absorbed the entire shock. He shakily stood up. Shadow knew by the faint look of defeat and distress on the sorcerer's white face that he had him on the ropes.

"You don't even stand a chance, Quan Chi."

He summoned up his Rage-infused Chaos energy.

"Chaos… CONTROL!"

Time had stopped. Nothing except for Shadow moved. This golden opportunity would be more than enough for Shadow to destroy his enemy. He curled into a ball and immediately began spinning in place. From the side, he looked like and upright saw blade. He used this gathered momentum to- metaphorically- scream forward. He curved upwards into Quan Chi's chest, making his ribcage cave in on his heart and lungs, but Chi didn't budge. He bounced off and curved again around to the back of Chi's white head. He smashed his skull, most likely shoving bits of bone into his brain. He bounced off once more and landed gracefully into a kneeling position. He stood up slowly, letting all of his anger fuel him.

"I release you."

He snapped his fingers on both hands, causing a much larger surge of Chaos energy to pop up right where Quan Chi's back was, officially deeming his entire ribcage destroyed. Quan Chi finally moved with that, as did everything else around them. Quan Chi flew forward, screaming in anger and agony as he landed. His screams died down after a couple seconds. He barely had the ability to breath. He got to his feet, but there was no way he could stand on them much longer.

_Finish him!_

Shadow heard these words and knew, this time, his opponent had to die. He accessed all of his energy, what he had left, Rage and Chaos, and let it flow through his veins.

"This is the ultimate…"

He lifted his hands high above his head, palms facing Chi. A huge pillar of energy erupted right where Quan Chi stood. Shadow could barely see Quan Chi. His screams mingled with those of the souls around them. Quan Chi's skin and clothing dissolved upward into the pillar. His muscles followed soon after, but not before he could glare at Shadow one last time. His skeleton was all that remained. Shadow couldn't keep it up any longer. He brought down his hands and pillar vanished into smoke. The skeletal remains of the former Quan Chi fell to the ground as dust, where most of it sifted into the magma.

_Fatality! Mu ha ha ha ha ha!_

All Shadow knew before he fell back once more into darkness was that he didn't feel like laughing, but was relieved at the thought of never having to fight such an opponent under such conditions with such lack of skill in the arts of Kombat. But he won, and he made Quan Chi suffer before his destruction. He won, and he could only get better. He won, and now he was going to enjoy his much needed rest right there, amidst the lost and the damned.

**Huzzah! Shadow won! About time one of the Mobians performed a Fatality. I'll to spice things up so they don't perform the same Fatalities over and over, same goes for X-Rays (Yes, that was Shadow's). Please review and read the next chapter, what- and whenever that will be.**


End file.
